


刺客信条之他潜入了，他无双了

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 作者：灰地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10738201https://privatter.net/p/4110190
Kudos: 2





	刺客信条之他潜入了，他无双了

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：灰  
> 地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10738201  
> https://privatter.net/p/4110190

那个男人即便身处远方也如此显眼。

挺拔的身姿在普通的苇毛马马背上纹丝不动，只有防风沙的外套在强风中飘动。虽包裹着头巾，耀眼金发仍可从后方披散下来。男人不急不缓，却也不是完全放任地，一路让马儿悠闲踱步。人都说时间就是金钱，但果然越是富裕的人行动越从容不迫。

多种族混居的国家中以貌取人非常不明智，男人的脸型看起来像人族，但远比他们高大。论年纪也不过介于青年少年之间，还带着几分稚气，充满了因见多识广而起的倦怠感。拋给收缰绳的仆人赏钱的动作如此熟练，或许是仗着年轻时常在外旅行，又或自身本就是习惯使唤仆役的王公贵族。

“——停下！”

观察到此为止，守门人举起长枪拦住男人的去路。

“……”

逆着光便能见到一双透蓝的眼睛。眼睛那么蓝在这日光照射强烈的国家会很遭罪，果然是外邦人么。

“附近没见过你这样的种族，从哪来的？”

来往的商人快步擦肩而过，根本看不见他们似的。只有几个人瞥了一眼罕见的情景，又匆匆忙忙离开了。

男人沉默了一会儿，似乎想叹气，懒洋洋地挪掉几分头巾。雪白的脸上能映出血管，不知由于出生于极寒之地才生得这么白皙还是未曾从事过劳作。

“……你打算对所有来客都这么问吗？”

冒出来的话让人很火大但的的确确是本地话。

士兵长年接待异国商人，对外国语非常熟稔，在他听来男人的发音也很完美，仿佛哪儿的贵族。态度不由得恭敬起来。

“请息怒，最近周边有些骚乱，如果不盘问仔细会很难做。本国很少见您这样的种族，您是精灵族吗？”

本国看不到，但邻国应该生活着那些长耳朵的种族，他们心高气傲，很少出现在热闹繁华的国度。

男人戴好头巾，哼了一声。

“随你怎么想。”

“抱歉把您拦下来了，我国市场来者不拒，请自由通行。”

卫兵撤回挡路的长枪。

男人也似乎对卫兵失去了兴趣，敛容迈着优雅的步伐融入人群中。士兵眨眨眼，只有被金发反射的灼目阳光残留于眼前。

卫兵自言自语着继续看守大门。往来人潮瞬间冲走刚才短暂相遇的记忆，进来的人很多，离开的也多。

  
此处是荒野中的一个绿洲，自古以来便是交通要道，不知何时起有人在这安顿做些营生。随着摊位增加，聚集起来的他们建造了旅馆，财源滚滚而来，也可和女人们寻欢作乐。

岩石和黄沙的世界里，这里充满绿意和水源，可以说是周边中最富饶的国家。历代先王预感到这片土地上会有后人聚集于此繁荣昌盛，便施展手段打下基础，他们连接邻近诸国的王族，将此作为中转根据地的丰饶绿洲划为诸国边境缓冲区域。现任国王的母亲是南方之王的妹妹，先王的弟弟又自幼时便被西方邻国收养。所谓血浓于水正是这个道理，诸国联盟以这个国家为中心联手，与近年来日益逼近侵略的北方大国展现出分庭抗礼之势。

现在处于这个国家顶点的是刚刚登基的年轻贤王，先王因病早逝，人们便迎接已经展现出才能的长子戴冠。新王已经实施了两个新政，取得了繁荣的效果。

所有人深信不疑只要绿洲水源丰沛，这个国家的未来就会稳如磐石。城镇的集市今天依旧热闹非凡，没想到傍晚却传来了暗杀事件的消息。

  
最先察觉到异变的应是下午三点做交接班的警卫兵。在执勤地点找不到上一班的士兵便四处搜寻，最后在王城茂盛的草地里找出两具尸体。卫兵急忙吹响示警的笛子却没有一人前来集合，不久后又找到另一处应该按时交班的士兵，尸体被扔下城墙。

等驻扎在城内的部队进入宫殿，事情已经全部结束了。

王周围的十几个近卫军尸体堆积如山，王本人死在宝座上，从血液干涸程度来看明显早就死了。高处的采光玻璃被打破，杀手可能是从那里入侵。

丧钟随即长鸣，向所有人通报了惨状。全国女人沉浸在悲痛中，男人愤怒地举起拳头表示无论如何也要逮捕凶手，篝火熊熊燃烧，丢尽脸面的近卫兵也积极展开搜捕。

插在遗体上的刀子马上就被调查出来了。本国就有贩售，进口自南方的国家，镶嵌了华丽宝石的单刃刀与其用来伤人，倒不如说是妇女藏在怀里傍身用的。

在南边小巷子做生意的女人清楚记得买刀子的男人，说着“就这个也行吧”拿起高价商品就买也不砍价。

“是个有着美丽嗓音和白皙皮肤的人，但没露脸，这种客人在国内特别常见所以就……”

露天小摊的异国女人低头道歉，皮肤黝黑，黑眼睛里看不到说谎的痕迹，况且长年在此经营、也获得许可证多年了，于是搜查陷入僵局。

大约半天后才取到守门人的证词，彼时城外马棚的那匹马早就被拉出来了，马倌才没时间留意人来人往的正门某一个客人的去向。

就在这种时节，北国趁着王位继承的混乱以惊人速度压制了绿洲，一个国家变成了殖民地，连搜查凶犯这件事本身也不了了之。

END


End file.
